


Easter Baskets

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Easter, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-27
Updated: 2000-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's looking for a place to stash some chicks.





	Easter Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title--Easter Baskets  
Rating--G  
Pairings--None  
Category-Humor  
Disclaimer: Ray Vecchio, Benton Fraser et al are property of Alliance.  
All other characters are mine. No infringement of any copyrights is  
intended. This story is written for the private enjoyment of Due South  
fans and not for monetary profit. Permission to use this story for profit  
is not given. 

There was a hint of spring in the air as Ray parked his Riviera in front  
of Fraser's apartment. Easter was only a week away and it seemed that  
Mother Nature was not going to disappoint. Taking the steps two at a  
time, Ray hurried to the third floor and rapped impatiently as his friend's  
door. He knew it wasn't locked but hanging around with the Mountie had  
reminded him that manners were still practiced in some parts of the world.  
So he chose to do the polite thing.

Fraser opened the door; a plastic bottle with a spray pump in one hand  
and a pair of needle noise pliers in the other. 

"Ray," he exclaimed. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Yeah, I would've called but..." his sentence drifted off in reference  
to the well known fact that Fraser didn't have a phone. 

"Come in. I apologize for the mess. I was just doing my spring cleaning."

Ray looked around the apartment and couldn't find a single thing out  
of place or discern a speck of dust. It appeared to him that the cleaning  
was already done. Then he noticed a toolbox sitting out on the kitchen  
table and wondered if the Mountie even cleaned his tools. 

"What's that?" he asked referring to the item Fraser held.

"Liquid spray on latex. I'm using it to insulate some of my hand tools."

"Really? I didn't know you had a hardware store in the neighborhood."

"Actually, I found it at a shop called Priscilla's. They seem to specialize  
in lingerie and novelty items so you can imagine my surprise when I saw  
this in the window."

Ray knew the store his friend spoke of. Priscilla's was reputed to be  
*the* store on the south side for those who practiced S&M, B&D, and D&S.  
He struggled to keep a straight face as he replied.

"Yes, I can see where you'd be surprised."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need to stash some chicks here."

"You want to hide girls at my apartment?" Fraser asked.

"No, not girls, chicks." He held up the plastic shopping bag he'd carried  
in. "See I'm makin' an Easter basket for Frannie and I can't take the  
stuff home, 'cause she'll find it before Easter morning." 

Fraser took the bag from Ray's hand and looked at the contents.

"Hollow chocolate rabbits, speckled jelly bird eggs, Peeps. What are  
Peeps, Ray?" 

"They're colored marshmallows that are shaped like baby chickens and  
then dipped in super fine sugar. Personally, I like the ones that are  
shaped like bunnies, 'cause when you bite their ears off, they look like  
squirrels. You know, kinda like you get two animals for the price of  
one. But that always makes Frannie upset so I got her the ones that  
look like little baby chicks." 

"Ray, you're welcome to keep them here. But if you're worried about  
Francesca, why not just buy the items the day before Easter and then  
make up her basket?" 

Ray rolled his eyes at his sister's preferences. "Frannie says the Peeps  
don't taste right if they're fresh. They have to be stale and chewy.  
So I buy them weeks ahead, poke a strategic number of holes in them and  
let them set until they're the proper degree of staleness. Usually,  
I do this down at the station, but now that she's workin' there, I just  
lost my best hiding place." 

"Well, it seems like you're putting a lot of effort into this."

"Yeah, well, she's my sister. I make Easter baskets for everybody in  
my family. It's a tradition. It's just that, like everything else that  
has to do with Frannie, this always take a little extra effort."

"I'll be glad to help you, Ray."

THE END

Woe to you with dirty minds who thought the latex would be used for some  
nefarious purpose.... 

And for those of you who want more information on Peeps, check out this  
website.   
Warning, it's hysterical but in a sick and twisted sort of way.


End file.
